Mavis Vermilion
Mavis Vermilion (メイビス・ヴァーミリオン, Meibisu Vāmirion), also known as "Fairy Tactician Mavis'" (妖精軍師のメイビス, Yōsei Gunshi no Meibisu), was the first Guild Master and founder of the Fairy Tail Guild. Appearance :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Mamiko Noto, (Japanese) Mavis has very long, wavy, blonde hair that reaches down to her feet with a single lock pointing upwards, large green eyes that appear to have no irises (aniridia) and a slight child-like build. She wears a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck. Around the chest are three blue diamond patterns with 2 blue triangles above. Each series of these is outlined in a hot pink. She wears wing-like adornments around her ears and small hoop earrings. She also seems to prefer going barefoot. Gallery Personality Mavis is kind and protective of Fairy Tail. She cares, guides and protects the guild whenever it's possible. She seems to be quite cheerful as she's smiling and happy most of the time. Mavis can also be quite carefree and reckless, and this side of her is shown when she allowed Jellal Fernandes to participate in the Grand Magic Games as a part of Team Fairy Tail B, as long as it improved their chances of winning, despite the fact that if anyone found out about the ex-member of the Ten Wizard Saints and escaped convict, it could be disastrous to the guild. Another sign of her reckless nature is shown when she lent Fairy Glitter to Cana Alberona just to win the MPF event. Mavis is quite playful and to a certain degree, childish. She even left Tenrou Island just to cheer on Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games, solely because she was bored on the island. She seems to be indifferent to certain things. For example, when Mavis felt a malicious force coming from the Raven Tail guild members, she was not especially worried. Though playful, she can be quite serious at times. When it came to winning the Grand Magic Games, Mavis cast aside her smile, adopting a serious persona in which she stated she would lead Fairy Tail to victory, taking charge and giving out orders. Relationships Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail **Walrod Cken **Makarov Dreyar **Gajeel Redfox **Macao Conbolt **Wendy Marvell **Mirajane Strauss **Wakaba Mine **Loke **Juvia Loxar **Laxus Dreyar **Fried Justine *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Gray Fullbuster **Erza Scarlet *Shadow Gear **Jet **Droy *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Spade Pirates **Tiger D. Monkey *Whitebeard Pirates **Ace D. Portgaz Family Neutral *Precht *Garp D. Monkey *Jellal Fernandes Rivals Enemies *Zeref Magic and Abilities Fairy Glitter (妖精の輝き, フェアリーグリッター, Fearī Gurittā): Fairy Glitter is one of the Three Great Magic's of Fairy Tail. It is a Magic that rivals Fairy Law and is a radiance of merciless light that rejects the presence of any foes. Mavis transferred this Magic to Cana Alberona temporarily. Fairy Sphere (妖精の球, フェアリースフィア, Fearī Sufia): Mavis used this spell by converting the Fairy Tail members' bonds and faith into Magic Power. It is a Magic that will protect the Guild or anyone from any evil; an absolute defense Magic. However, Fairy Sphere also acts as a stasis chamber, and anyone or thing trapped inside will not age. It's powerful enough to protect Tenrou Island from Acnologia's Dragon's Roar, and to keep it sealed for a several years, while everyone on it was teleported back to Magalonia Town before the seal was activated through the means unknown (possibly Kuma was the one who teleported them off the island). Abilities and Powers Flight: Mavis can fly at will, as well as walk on water. Ethereal Abilities: Despite the fact that Mavis is deceased, she is able to talk with people who are still living. In addition, she can even create an Ethereal body at will that is visible and can cast Magic Spells. Despite being an Ethereal body, her bodily functions still seem to work, which is why she still needs to use the bathroom. However, she states that only those who have the mark of Fairy Tail can see her Ethereal body. Master Strategist: While not a Magical ability, Mavis has shown herself to be highly intellectual as she was able to memorize all the abilities of the participants, along with their fighting styles and patterns, and then run countless battle scenarios to come up with the most appropriate strategy for her guild, making at seems as if she was predicting the future, thus earning the alias - The Fairy Tactician. However, despite this incredible feat, Mavis' strategies aren't perfect as seen when instead of Erza facing off against Minerva like she initially predicted she instead faced off against Kagura and then Minerva, greatly upsetting her to the point of tears. History Past In year X686, Mavis, along with Precht, Walrod Cken and another unknown member, founded the Fairy Tail guild, with Mavis being the guild master. As they finally finished the guild building, all four took a photo with the building in background as a sign that Fairy Tail was born. She later entrusted the guild to Precht to serve as its second master. In gratitude, members of Fairy Tail made her a grave on the holy island of the guild - Tenrou Island. Mavis was given with an epithet as the Fairy Tactician, since she led her team in many victories thanks to her exceptional skills in making strategies during battles. Synopsis Tenrou Island Arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Allies Category:Mages Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Guild Masters Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Fairy Tail's Allies Category:Fairy Glitter users Category:Fairy Sphere users Category:Deceased